


2026

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	2026

【博肖】2026，誓言。

高糖、高甜、未来、阳光、白床、🚗、誓言、十字架。

BGM <a star is born- shallow>

歌词就是博君一肖。

BGM 年少有为的男孩

歌詞都放入劇情了。

**

“《陈情令》点阅率击破40亿古装男神肖战、王一博爆红。”

“非科班出身的肖战王一博完美演绎「亚洲第一剧」《陈情令》。”

我还有很多要学习的、很多路要走。

我要做好、就一定要做好。

“膨胀了！肖战海外人气惊人频繁登上趋势第一。”

“肖战遭讥「过度吹捧」爆热搜内幕！”

爆红，我很害怕这个词。

我害怕捧杀、害怕一切都是虚的。

不要过嗨，清醒一点。

“恭喜王一博和肖战成为又一个靠卖腐的明星。”

“肖战王一博不想再捆绑合体？资源有竞争关系注定他们分道扬镳。”

“肖战被曝耍大牌？四次改动采访时间遭记者怒斥。”

“《陈情令》走红新演员膨胀了，当众搂脖女星，仍被赞情商高？”

“过度营销后遗症，肖战新戏频繁请假。”

其实我没有，我还是以前的那个肖战，

还是以前那个样子，

真的。

「战……醒醒……嘿、小兔子、醒醒。」

肖战睁开眼，感觉自己眼前一片湿润，阳光有些模糊。

「嘿、没事了，你做梦了。」

他抬眼，王一博背对阳光，五官虽然不清晰，但是金黄色的光线穿过他柔软的发丝熠熠生辉。

真好看。

肖战眨眼。

低沉的嗓音告诉他，没事了，他很安全。

王一博低头，吻落在肖战的眼帘上。那双唇还是一样柔软、一样温暖，带走了他睫毛上的泪水。

「我做梦了……」

「嗯，居然梦到哭了。没事了。」

王一博把他抱到怀里、靠在胸口上又继续躺下，两人陷入偌大的柔软床垫靠枕之中。

「我梦见了，七年前的我们。七年前的我。」

王一博轻抚着他的背，下巴尖放在肖战的头顶。

「七年了吗……我都快忘了，那个有些疯狂的夏天。」

肖战瞇眼微笑。

「嗯，很疯狂。」

他们没有说出口，但是那时觉得半个中国为了他俩在疯狂。

有欣喜、有更多恐惧。

王一博那指节分明的大手依然没变，可以完全包裹住自己的不安。

这双手，在横店、贵州悄悄地触摸自己。在北京、长沙、泰国表现他的占有欲。在南京，最后一次，众人面前宣示不用对任何人说明的主权。

肖战摸着那双手，靠在那结实的胸口。

每一次被这双手触摸，他的不安就一扫而空。

「是啊，一夕之间，我们都不能再做自己。到哪里都有一百双眼睛在看的感觉。等着你说话、等着你出糗、等着你做的下一步有篇故事可以写….」

肖战轻笑。

「原本以为一个人搭机很寂寞，后来无时无刻都如困兽一般──无时无刻都是恐惧。原本以为自己希望被全世界的人看到，后来担心被全世界误会成一个不是自己的自己。」

肖战深吸了一口气，想起梦境里的每一刻过往、令人期待又不安的每一天。那种又是欢喜、又是无助的感觉。

一阵闷痛，眉心一紧，他粉色的眼眶里又都是水光。后面的人马上抹去眼角的湿润。肖战笑出小兔牙。

「七年前那个失控的夏天。真不愧是我们。」

「哈哈、很失控吗？那时候年轻可爱的王老师，确实很爱玩很失控……」

王一博把他推倒在床上，抹开肖战额前的发丝，侧着脸亲吻他、啮咬那双嘴唇，直到肖战发出酥麻的咽呜声。王一博放开他，看着粉红色的脸庞微笑。

「是失控地爱上你吧，肖老师。」

肖战咯咯轻笑，左右手捧住眼前的男子──一样是褐色发丝、优美曲线的刘海、一双剑眉星目，但是，已经不是男孩了，王一博小朋友也二十九岁了，跟七年前的自己差不多岁数，透露着不一样的成熟魅力。

「你到底为什么爱上我啊？」

王一博看着他，贴上去亲吻他。同时间，肖战感觉到两腿之间顶着自己的那个炙热。他挑眉，王一博的三行诗还是如此有活力。那个坏男孩亲在他的耳边。

「如果我说，是因为我每次看到你，都想把你占为己有──可以吗？」

一阵温柔的吻落在他脸颊边，麻麻痒痒，原本的似水都成了火焰。

「好好证明一下。」

肖战翻过身抓了个枕头垫在自己腹下，让臀部自然抬高些。他享受王一博的浏海扫过自己的背脊，一路的碎吻往下坠落。

王一博的大手上按着肖战的腰骨，缓缓从他大腿跟边分开那片柔软。

「可以直接进去吗？」

「嗯。」

虽然王一博这么问，但他还是小心翼翼地涂抹了润滑剂在那粉色的皱褶。昨夜的欢腾让私处并不是特别紧绷，虽然昨夜他有帮肖战清理了，但是里面还是有些湿润。

「啊……」

肖战感觉那手指带着冰凉在自己私处摩擦，然后手指进入了自己的体腔内，缓缓进出。他仰起头，放松后臀让腿微微张开。

「老是这么烫。」

一根手指变俩根，润滑液涂满了内壁，王一博的手指和他的身体发出水份声响。肖战红透了脸，他微微回头对身后的狮子缓缓眨眼。

「进来，一博。啊、」

王一博早准备好，就老爱趁着他不注意的时候一口挺进，王一博说过他就爱看自己没有防备时被插入，那时的表情变化最性感了。王一博进去时的那一瞬间，微皱的眉心和眼神表情何尝不性感。

一根直直到底，混着湿润和滚烫，十分饱和。肖战拱起肩胛仰头享受，嘴唇微启。

「战、」

「嗯──」

「真可爱，战战小兔子。」

「嗯、嗯、都什么年纪了──啊、不是小兔子、」

王一博从他后面压着自己的腰骨在枕头上，那个精壮的小腹和硬骨挤进肖战微开的双腿之间，摆动着一波又一波的抽插，每一次都直直到底，撞出身体互相拍打的声响。

「啊、啊、好舒服哪──」

王一博觉得自己胯下一抖，他咬住牙。

「小兔子你怎么叫这么大声、我差点没忍住……」

「嗯──一博，还是好大──」

天哪，一个三十五岁的男人叫的这么浪又这么美，只怕世上也没能有几个。王一博弯下腰，从后面轻咬住他的耳朵。

「你是觉得隔壁可能听不懂，所以你喊得特别爽是吧？肖老师真不乖──」

肖战噘起后臀迎合他这一撞，闷哼一声，回头用粉色的眼神看着他。

「一博、啊、叫哥哥、」

这声命令又撩起另一阵火。

「不叫。」

肖战跟他嘟嘴，用身体咬了王一博一口，让他闷哼了一声。一脸又是乞求又是撒娇。

王一博抚摸他的肩头、背脊、大腿、膝盖──在他耳边说

「最后一次了，今后你不是我哥。」

然后挺直腰杆，猛力捣入。

「哼！啊、」

肖战把拳头挡在自己嘴前微微啃咬，嘴中不停随着一阵一阵推挤、闷哼着。

「舒服吗，战哥。这么会撩、我敬佩的战哥──」

肖战全身通红，被捣的快乱了呼吸节奏。不知何时王一博的一只手已经在他的翘楚上来回撸动，双重的快感让他的身体不住颤抖。

「嗯、一博、啊、一博啊、」

「战哥，坐上来。」

王一博把他抱起转个身，让肖战跨坐在自己跨上，由下往上摆动他仍然精壮的乳白色奶狗腰不停的往上顶。

肖战知道王一博想射了，他知道这个男孩喜欢这样面对面占有他，因为这个角度的进入会让那根巨长有弧度的顶端刚好顶在自己摄护腺最敏感处，每次这个姿势自己也会叫的最大声。

「啊！啊、一博、」

肖战手搭在他肩头，随着律动仰头喘息。

「战，看你这样，真的不像个哥哥范儿、美得要命。」

肖战知道王一博那个占有欲超强的男孩，就爱看自己被他弄的呼吸不过来、因为舒服的亲密接触做到快要失神。

还有，王一博最喜欢在要高潮的时候接吻。

「战哥、这是我最后一次叫你战哥啦、」

肖战皱眉，说什么吶。

王一博压下他的后脑勺，紧紧封住他的嘴唇，环抱住他缓缓让肖战趟在床上，回到爱人与爱人之间最原始的体位，然后用最舒服、最快速的律动让两人同时高潮。

「爱上你，因为你就是你。」

**

2026年的北海道，气候变化越来越让人捉模不定，此刻十月中已飘起初雪。

三天的雪，让他们在酒店床上相拥三日，看着窗外的纷飞白絮。

七年过去了，疯狂的夏日变成最美最深的回忆。

并肩从盛夏到白雪皑皑。

现在的他们，还在一起，很幸福的。

肖战熬过了被捧在金字塔顶端的爆红时期，稳稳地把实力、经验累积起来，小心翼翼没有踏错一个步伐。

随着剧约、演唱的机会慢慢增加，他不再是靠长相而被注意的爱豆，追着他全国跑的小姐姐们也长大、也变理智，让他有更多空间呼吸、成长。

除了演技被认可、取得许多奖项和证明，他也把自己热爱的时尚放入生活的一部分，展开了一些独具特色的副业，结交了时尚圈的专业人士，用不同的方式充实自己。

王一博却有了另外的方向与道路。本来就不爱随波逐流、没有特别喜欢伪装营业的他坚持了自己的喜好、依旧做最原始的自己。最终并不是演艺圈不要他，而是比起粉丝、比起热度、他王一博更爱自己的生活──当然也更爱肖战。所以渐渐地他决心要去完成各种极限运动的梦想，至少，跑完世界的赛道，取得好胜狮子的最高头衔。

如今，王一博已经是世界知名的车手，以大胆挑战和狂野不羁闻名。

南京告白演唱会的盛大舞台后，他们找到机会完成几场双人综艺、也找到机会去滑雪并偷偷在微博上发布。尽管残酷的娱乐圈和网络流言蜚语满天窜，他们聚光灯下秘密地继续相爱，经历多次的吵架、冷战、但是依然默默地互相等待、互相照顾。

每一次的不安，都由忙里偷闲相聚时的拥抱、隔日清晨吻和告白化为一片温柔。

他们遵守在那山头的誓言。

『我陪你走到最后，谢谢你让我听见，因为我在等待永远。』

三十五岁的他和二十九岁的他在一起的时候，依旧只是那年盛夏的少年。

「雪停了。」

「嗯？天气预报这回准了？」

肖战懒洋洋地说着，似乎来能再继续懒洋洋睡上一周。王一博微笑，把肖战打横抱起来。

「走，出门找吃的。」

他俩走在午后十二点的小镇上，肖战是深驼色的长大衣，里头是白色的高领毛衣，王一博是黑色的防风大风衣，一圈黑色的绒毛领子，里头是黑色圆领毛衣和依旧性格的银色长链子。他们看到街上有许多孩子已经开始堆起小雪人，肖战忍不住也堆了两个圆滚滚的小兔子，没两下就冻红了手。

「可爱吧、」

看着肖战对着掌心呵气，双眼里还是纯真光芒。

「不可爱、」

肖战瞪他，七年过去世上什么都变了就王一博和他会怼的功力没变。

王一博包裹起那双冰凉的手，贴上了自己的脸颊，看着肖战傻笑的脸等那双骨指暖和起来，暖了，又牵着放入自己的大衣口袋里。

他看着他，在雪白的背景哩，发着光。

王一博的皮肤依然白皙，无论怎么晒都很快白回来，总是让肖战羡慕得要命。

那张好看的脸又更帅气了几分，王一博的微笑可坏可性感，但是此刻却是只有在自己面前才会显露的、最撒娇最温柔的笑容。

「这世上没有任何东西比我们老肖可爱。」

「嗳唷、吹吧你、」

他在他口袋里的手互捏了一把，肖战对着冬日蓝天咧嘴微笑。

「我就爱听你吹。这彩虹屁吹了这么久，哪日听不到我还不习惯呢。」

握紧他的手，暖暖的。

「那就吹一辈子吧。」

肖战看着他的男孩的侧脸，瞇眼微笑。

他们找到了一家当地有些名气的的汤咖哩，浓郁的奶油和香料咖哩汤底和满满的当季食蔬，一只烤过的大鸡腿泡在汤汁哩，香气四溢。两人满足的吃了，还到一大正时期就营业的老咖啡馆喝了一杯香醇的咖啡。看着满室朴实的木造结构和许多北海道的手工玻璃花窗、吊饰。他们面对面，谈笑风生。

经历了风风雨雨，能和他，这样坐在一起，喝杯咖啡，就是最好的。

王一博看了看手表。

「走吧，我有个想去的地方。」

付了钱，王一博在路上打了一台黑色的出租车，上车用日文说了目的地。

肖战跟王一博生活中学了几句半吊子的韩文，但是日文依旧什么都不懂。有时也羡慕王一博年轻时多学了两个语言。

「我们去哪？」

看着一路往山里头开，刚到时的葱绿松树林染上了糖霜。

「云深不知处。」

「嘿，你居然还记得那个名子！」

「当然，我记性向来比你好。」

「嘿是这样吗？」

「是啊，我王一博只记重要的，所以容量够用。不像您老大忙人还记些谁谁谁的生日谁谁谁喜好口味什么的。」

肖战用手肘顶顶他。

「吃什么醋啊，多大岁数的人了。」

王一博抓住那小手，握在腿前。没有摄影机、没有外人监视，他可以随心所欲握着。

「吃醋也一辈子。」

肖战斜眼看他，如同第一千次顺着小狮子、哄着小狮子的眼神。

「吃吧、吃吧。肖哥哥不怕你吃不起，每天买两桶醋给你吃，有益身心健康。」

「你不是我哥。到了。」

「欸、」

肖战瞪着他的后脑勺，被他牵下车。小山林中的空气又更冷冽些，口中尽是白色烟雾。被雪覆盖的葱绿环绕着小路，充满树木的香气。天空好像特别广，和北京的色彩完全不同，好似同路而行逃到了世界之外，伸手就可以触摸的自由一般

「哇、还真有云深不知处的感觉。天啊……真怀念……」

王一博牵着他往前走。

「嗯，我也时常想念那些冷泉、瀑布。」

「有机会再去看看？」

「嗯。」

眼前出现一空灰色的现代建筑，朴实的线条、简单的色彩。被森林包围的这座建筑透露着宁静、庄严、还有永恒的气息。偌大的实心木门质地温润，设计清爽无累赘。肖戰一邊欣賞一邊被牽著進了建築。

「こんにちは。」

(您好。)

「こんにちは、私は4時に予約しました、王です。」

(您好，我是预约4点钟的，我姓王。)

「はい、ようこそ水の教会、王様。王様は既に支払い済みです。ご要約内容は何の準備と式一切なしで宜しでしょうか？」

(好的，欢迎光临<水之教堂>。王先生您已付费完成。您的预约内容指定无须任何特殊服务和仪式，请问没问题吗？)

「はい。」

(是的。)

「かしこまりました。奥にある扉へどうぞ。」

(了解了没有问题。那么就请直接往后方的大门进入就可以了。)

肖战原本把手搭在背后欣赏建筑的室内结构，趁王一博和柜台服务员说话时在旁边闲晃看看一些海报数据什么。当他翻阅了一个精致裱褙的相本簿，他的世界就只剩下了自己的心跳。手被牵起，他跟着那个男孩高挑的背影，走进另一扇厚重的门。

S M L XL

门后，灰色水泥的方形空间，左右各五排木座椅，正中央是一片巨大的玻璃，玻璃外是一片雪霜覆盖的森林，森林中央有一个结霜的池塘，池塘中央竖立着一个巨大的白色十字架。

「肖战。」

肖战抬头，王一博又背对着光，模糊的五官里他只看到那抹一字型的笑容，王一博最开心的时候才有的笑容。

他牵着他到玻璃窗前，下午的阳光斜斜打在两人脸上。

王一博笑着，如同第一次见到那样，阳光、纯挚、真情实感。那大男孩的笑容总是这么好看，他一刻都没有看腻过。

他看着王一博一边笑着一边举起手，在自己脸上摸过。

「别哭了，我还没问呢。」

肖战一愣，咧嘴笑开，才感觉咸咸的泪水滑进自己嘴唇边。他伸手抹去，眼眶中水光粼粼，却一刻也不愿将视线离开眼前的人。

「你想要经典一点的，还是帅一点的？」

肖战笑着，泪水又掉出来。

「帅一点吧，才像你。」

王一博瞇眼微笑，他伸出他的右手抓过肖战的左手，左手搂住肖战的腰往自己一拐，侧脸直接深深一吻。

他记得那一刻，这世上没有其他声音。

他记得那一刻，就像是永恒。

脸与脸拉开十公分的距离，眼中的世界只剩对方的绝世容颜。

「嫁给我，让我保护你一辈子。」

肖战在那句帅气的台词里听到一些抖音，他事后反复追问王一博这句话到底练习几遍，王一博总是说，他就只说出口这么一次。

他咬着唇，大大的笑容一点都阖不起来。

「一般不是问完才亲吻的吗？」

「我酷盖不走经典路线。」

王一博的右手和肖战的左手十指相扣，肖战才发现，自己的左手无名指居然已经被套上一枚金色的戒指。他拿近一看，是一枚有些棱角、没有任何钻石装饰的戒指。十分不经典，十分独特。

「你帮我戴上吗？」

王一博塞了另一枚戒指到他手心中，一模一样的款式，不分你我。

肖战咧嘴笑着。

「怎么，我都没有回答时间吗？」

「没有。」

肖战眼里都是水光，他看进王一博自信的直勾勾眼底，但是他其实也在王一博眼里看到害怕听到不同答案神情。

「你不想听我说，我愿意，我也想要照顾你一辈子吗？」

王一博的眼泪掉了出来。肖战又心疼、又开心的吻去。

「我爱你，王一博。我要照顾你一辈子。」

然后肖战把那枚戒指套到了王一博的左手无名指上，那个永远的大男孩居然哭到双肩颤抖。

他紧紧抱住他，在十字架之前，在他俩的誓言间。

相识、相知、相爱。

有他在的世界，就是永恒。

『炙热。』

他抱着他，下巴在他的肩头。

他听到他说，笑了，抱得更紧。

『真情实感。』

从认识到第一个七年过去，他们接下来还有好多个七年。

「老婆，开心吗？」

肖战愣了一下。

「叫我什么？老婆？」

「嗯，你，肖战，我老婆。」

王一博吻着他的侧脸。肖战任他吻着，他知道跟王一博争论是绝对争不赢的。

肖战瞇眼笑着，看着窗外又飘起雪来，一丝一丝落在冰霜的水池上。

「嗯。」

王一博抱着，看着眼前的美丽男人。肖战又对他缓缓眨眼，微微一笑，嘴角的小痣摆动着。

「嗯。老公。」

王一博有些不敢相信自己听到什么。

「老公，你要疼我喔。」

天吶，一对好看眼睛里闪着光芒的肖战、撒娇的肖战、可爱的肖战、令人爱不释手的肖战。

王一博傻傻笑着，捧住他的脸，亲吻他。

「好的，我的小兔子。」

「说好了，我的狗崽崽。」

嗯，说好了。

S M L XL

Fin.

我写不出来一个完美结局，因为没有人比他们更完美。

新闻标题都是真的，我在网上找到这几个月的一些标题。

看完肖战的#爱思不si#采访万分心疼。

只希望他们能互相照应就好。

  
  



End file.
